This Time Around
by Bergslaw
Summary: A Few Moments can bring back a lifetime of memories


This Time Around

~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

It always amazed me when I was a kid how I related time to music. I remember always asking how many Bach movements it would take to till my parents and I arrived at my grandparents home. Maybe I was weird. I'm not sure. Jane told me once that that she didn't use Bach, but rather The Brady Bunch. I'd never seen the Brady Bunch till Jane and I became friends. It was quite an amusing show. It was the family I'd always wanted as a child.

Brady bunch, though before my time, was always a favorite of mine when Jane as I would search, on our down time, for something fun to watch. I just loved how normal their family was. I loved how close they were. I wanted what they had so badly it hurt.

It hurt.

Hurt.

The sound of the horn was slowly dying out.

BEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeee

Has it been a Brady bunch episode yet?

BEEeeeeeeeeeeeee

It hurts to think about this. Think about dying. Think about leaving behind…

I need to focus. Focus on the pain if I've got too.

No negative thinking. Focus.

I feel a smile creep to my blood covered face. I know it is blood. I can smell and taste the copper. That smile. I knew her from the newspapers. I came to this city with a purpose, a career. The first time we actually met, she was undercover. Of course I didn't recognize her. This was long before she came to work on homicide. Months later, I been properly introduced to her. That swagger. That smile. I found so much more In Jane Rizzoli then I ever imagined.

I remember the first time I saw you smile, Jane.

I knew.

I knew I had come home.

Beeeooooooo

Beeeee

Beee

Pppppppppppppppppppppppp ppppppppp pp poo

I'm sorry Jane.

And then there was silence.

Good.

That god damn horn was driving me nuts. Jane! I just cursed. This is a bad influence you have on me. I never curse.

11:10 p.m.

Stupid dash clock. It mocked me. I should be home by now.

I closed my eyes.

"Ja…Jaa…Jane…" I said the name as though it was the whispered word of an angel.

~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

Jane saw Angie laying in bed, sleeping soundly. She couldn't help but check. "Goodnight angel," she leaned down and kissed Angie softly.

"Night Mommy," Angie smiled up at her, sleep still covering her eyes. She rolled over and went back to snoring. 'Just like me,' Jane laughed silently and made sure the blankets were secure. Closing the door Jane felt her heart overflowing with the joy her daughter brought her each and every day. Walking down the hall she made her way into their room. She glanced up at the clock on the wall.

11:05

"Maura where are you?"

Jane reached down to dial the cell number she knew by heart. It went to voice mail.

11:06

A sinking feeling over came her…as a chill ran down her neck.

She dialed the station. Dr. Isles had left almost half an hour ago.

11:10

Jane heard it. Heard her name on the wind. "Ja…Jaa…Jane…"

Not understanding…nor needing too- Jane dialed 9-1-1.

~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

"9-1-1, what is your emergency?"

My emergency? What is my emergency?

"My partner was due home awhile ago and she hasn't called. Something's not right. I can feel it."

"How long has she been missing?"

"About an hour…"

"Miss…we can't put out a missing persons report unless it's been 24 hours. Maybe she stopped to get milk…"

"Don't patronize me," I felt my anger rise. "You're not hearing me…something isn't right. I can feel it…"

There was silence on the other end. "Miss…if you haven't heard anything in 23 hours please contact us. Until then there isn't anything I can do."

"Okay lady I'm going to pull rank on you here. My name is Detective Jane Rizzoli. Badge number 466. I want you to call in an all points bulletin on a light blue Lexus. Plates 455247."

"Detective I'm sorry, but we can't do that. I wish I could help you but there is a policy we have to follow here."

"Thanks for nothing," I hung the phone up. I dialed again….another number.

"Rizzoli," the deep voice boomed.

Thank God.

"Frankie…you've got to help me…"

"Jane?" he sounded surprised. "What's wrong?"

"It's Maura."

"What about her?"

"Something's not right. Frankie I can feel it. Something happened to her. Please. You've got to help me."

"When's the last time you spoke with Maura?"

"About two hours ago. She told me she was leaving work within the hour and she'd be right home. She's over an hour late Frankie. You know Maura. You know…us. Something's wrong. I can't explain it…I just can feel it."

"Okay Jane…let me check into it- see if I can find out what's going on. Give me five minutes…"

"Thank you Frankie…thank you so much."

"No problem sis…"

I hung up and waited.

With each passing second I felt my stomach sinking lower and lower. There was a dull ache pulling at my heart. I held Angie's doll close to my chest.

Please call Maura.

Please call Maura.

Please call Maura.

The ring startled me.

"Maura!"

"Jane it's Frankie. I've got two cruisers running the route she takes home from work. I'm going to check the back roads. I'll call you. If she does call you…make sure you give me a shout out."

"I will. Thank you Frankie."

I hung up and just locked eyes on the phone.

Please call Maura.

Please.

~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

Our lives are so precious. With each beat of our heart…a gain or lose a moment.

Beat.

_Jane watched as Maura sipped from her first cappuccino in the small village café. Lowering the cup with a smile and 'yum' sound Jane held her hand up to her face to suppress a giggle._

_"What?" Maura asked seeing the smile._

_"You…got…" Jane pointed to the tip of Maura's nose. Maura, pointing her eyes down, noticed the foam now coating her nose._

_She had two ways to play this. Cool. Or funny._

_As always, she opted for funny._

_"I know…it's how we drink it in Belgium. It's called the Belgium dip."_

_Jane burst out laughing._

Beat.

_"I like Tommy. A lot. But I love you."_

Beat.

_"Are you sure? Me? I mean…wouldn't you rather Frankie or your mom…"_

_"No," Jane smiled sweetly and took Maura's hand I her own. "I choose you Maura." A sinking feeling hit Jane. "Unless…you don't want too…"_

_"No…no," Maura shook her head. "I do. I want too. I just…I can't believe you're asking me to be one of her legal guardian."_

_"Why wouldn't I?" Jane tilted her head. "She loves you and adores you as much as I do. It makes sense…that you're her other parent."_

_"I'm honored," Maura picked up Jane's hand to her lips and kissed it quickly. "Thank you for thinking me worthy."_

Beat.

_"You mean a dildo?" Jane asked hushed feeling a blush creep up her cheek. Maura tried to contain her smile._

Beat

_"Okay Ma…we're at work! Make normal pancakes."_

_"I'd love bunny pancakes," Maura smiled._

_"Do…not…encourage her. And so we're clear…no more zoo animal shapes at work Ma."_

_"Rabbits aren't zoo animals."_

Beat

_"Call your mom. Tell her were friends again…"_

Beat

_"You kissed me," Maura said softly, her lips a breath away from Jane's own._

_"I kissed you."_

_"I think we're just a little drunk," Maura said staring lovingly into Jane's eyes._

_"I'm not drunk." Jane paused. "Are you drunk?"_

_"No," Maura smiled again the deeper realization coming too light. "Kiss me again," Maura smiled pulled Jane closer, wrapping her arms around Jane's waist._

Beat

_"We can do this the easy way. Or the hard way."_

_Maura listened to Jane's sarcastic comments. "Okay…the hard way."_

Beat

_"You didn't trust me enough to protect you!"_

Beat

_"I'm not in love with him. I'm pretty sure I'm not going to fall anytime soon either."_

_"Well you never know."_

_"No…I think I know. When I'm with him…I don't feel the way I'm suppose too. I don't know. I'm just waiting for the right person. He's not it. Maybe I've already had it, and just didn't know. Maybe it's been here all along?"_

_"It'll happen," Jane smiled not seeing the way Maura starred into her eyes. "You'll find your true love."_

Beat

_"I love you…I love you…." Maura whispered it over and over again, coming down from her climax, Jane's arms wrapped around her, her fingers still moving in and out of her, filling her, making her complete._

_Finally she opened her eyes, seeing Jane looking down on her. "You're beautiful," Jane whispered, kissing her softly. "And I love you so much."_

_Maura smiled and gently turned Jane on to her back. "I can finally show you how much I love you…" she whispered pulling the sheet up higher to keep them both warm, as she leaned down to explore the body of the woman who held her heart under lock and key. Jane smile when she heard Maura moan as Jane spread her legs apart, wrapping them up and around Maura's waist, bringing her closer._

Beat.

Beat.

Maura felt a tear crawl down her cheek in the dark silence of the night. "Jane…I love you."

She saw a light ahead of her.

~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

The phone rang

"Hello?"

"Jane it's Frankie. Patrol just radioed. There's a car off the road on Smith and Carlson drive. I'm on my way there now."

"I'm coming…"

"Jane. We don't even know its Maura. Give me a second to get there and let me call you. You need to stay there and take care of Angie."

Angie.

My little girl.

Our little girl.

When Jane decided to adopt the small girl, she knew it would be a huge life changing decision. But everything about it felt right. Casey didn't support the choice and that is why Casey wasn't in the picture. But Maura…Maura was the partner Jane had needed, the wife Jane didn't even know she wanted till after countless times their lives came to a head. The day Jane finally told Maura how she felt. And that day Maura couldn't stop smiling because it was everything Jane felt and more too. That was the day they finally knew they were going to be a family.

~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

"Dispatch this is Michaels. We've got a 549 off Smith drive. I'm going to check it out," the young patrol man said running toward the wreck. "Hello?"

Hello.

I'm here.

Help.

"Can anyone hear me?" the patrol man shouted. "Hello?"

Maura could hear sticks breaking, gravel giving way under feet. Another car pulled up on the side of the road. "Michaels?"

"Down here…" Michaels shouted up. "Looks like we've got one victim. Female."

Frankie jumped out of the car and ran to the side of the embankment. "Maura…" He recognized the car immediately. Protocol be damned…

"Frankie…wait," Michaels hadn't finished assessing the danger of potential leaks, sparks and explosions.

"That's my sister in law," Frankie looked at Michaels. With a nod, Michaels climbed down as well.

"Dispatch I need a bus off Smith drive A-sap. We've got one victim…"

"Copy that Michaels," the radio crisped over the still night air. Michaels nodded and took a deep breath. The calm…the stillness. "Frankie…" he smelt it. Gas…It suddenly was becoming overwhelming.

"You've got to be joking," Frankie hissed out as he made his way to the side door…trying to open it as quickly as he could. The popping and cracking from the engine was still shooting sparks left and right. He could smell the gas too. The tank…must have just let go. "Help me!" Frankie looked at Michaels as they both worked feverishly at the jammed door.

"Break the window," Michaels shouted.

Frankie took out his stick, smashing the window. He quickly reminded himself he'd have to explain to Maura later why she was covered in glass shards, but he assumed she'd prefer that to the alterative.

Window smashed, Frankie leaned in seeing that Maura wasn't wearing her seat belt. He, along with Michaels quickly pulled her out the window.

"Move move…" the two men climbed as quickly as they could…seconds later the car was engulfed in burning flames.

"Shit…" Michaels hissed looking at Frankie.

"Where the hell is that ambulance?" Frankie felt a tear crawl down his eye looking down at the very bruised and battered woman who two days ago at a BBQ was so full of life…

~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

_Two days ago…_

_"You've got to be joking!" Maura laughed._

_"I'm not. I think the Patriots are going to take it this year," Frankie smiled._

_"Ummm yeah okay," Maura smiled playfully looking at Jane she mumbled loud enough for people to hear, cough, "band wagon fan…"_

_"Whatever!" Frankie laughed back as his wife came up and wrapped his arm around Frankie's shoulders._

_"He's going on about the Patriots again isn't he?"_

_"He is," Jane smiled. "I think he does it just to get a rise out of this one," she gestured to Maura who sat, proudly wearing her Jets jersey. "I didn't even know she liked football till the third year we were friends. The way she was so put off by baseball I'd never have guessed."_

_"I mean come on," Frankie pointed and laughed. "The jets! They couldn't find the end zone with a blood hound."_

_"We'll find out next Sunday won't we?" Maura threw a piece of popcorn at him._

_"I'll be here…"_

~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

Frankie watched as the Ambulance arrived.

Watched as they loaded quite possibly one of his most favorite people in the world.

He pulled out his cell phone.

Now he had to make one of the most difficult calls in his life.

Ever.

~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~o~x~

It's dark here.

I can hear a voice.

I can hear her voice.

I know its Jane. Not just by the sound of her voice, or the worry in her tone. I can feel her here with me now.

I can sense the tingles running down my hand, from where she grips my index finger, stroking it with her own.

Angie's voice; I'm certain Angie is here…but only a moment. She's come and gone.

The constant beeps resound over and over again. It's steady; a pattern.

Beep.

Beep.

Jane.

Beep.

Jane.

Beep.

Beep.

Jane.

Beep.

Jane.

"I think she's coming too," I hear Jane's voice say softly.

"Ja…ne," I speak slowly. I'm beginning to feel the pain all over. "Owe."

"Owe is right," Jane kisses my cheek. "Thank God you're awake Maura. Thank God."

"What happened?"

"We're still trying to figure that out," I hear Frankie say as the door to my room opens. "How are you Maura?"

"A mess of hurt," I say feeling a smile come to my lips. That even hurt.

"Do you remember anything Maura? Anything at all?"

"I remember…" I thought hard. "I remember a deer."

"A deer?" Jane felt her heart swell even more.

"I swerved."

"You're going to be okay," The Doctor said coming into the room. "Though we'll be keeping you here for a few days just to keep an eye on you."

"So…I should be putting out an APB on Bambi," Frankie tried to keep the serious moment light. "I'll leave you two alone," Frankie kept my eye a moment. "I'm glad you're okay Maura."

"Me too," I spoke softly.

"I love you so much."

"I remember…feeling like I was losing myself," I looked at Jane. "You kept me here."

"I heard you," Jane kissed me hand and pulled it close to her face. "I felt you. I knew something was wrong. I can't explain it. I just knew."

"You sent Frankie to find me."

"I did."

"I love you Jane. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I'm so glad you're okay."

I looked down at our interlocked fingers. "With you beside me- I'm going to be just fine."

FIN

AN: AN: Special thanks to all my followers, people who take time to review and send some love. Thank you so much. Also thank you for inspiring me to bring even more R&I stories to this site. I've been writing fan fiction for quite some time, and this is the best site ever. The support is amazing. Thank you everyone.


End file.
